dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daddy Cloudkicker, Chapter six
Chapter six of Daddy Cloudkicker. Story The next day, Rebecca woke up bright and early like she usually would. Quickly she showers, then heads downstairs to make breakfast, Riven later joins her and she brings breakfast to Kit's room, but upon opening the door she found an adorable sight: Kit and Ramon were sleeping together, Kit was laying on his back with his arms wrapped around Ramon protectively, while Ramon was sleeping on Kit's belly pressing his face into Kit's chest. Rebecca guessed either Ramon had trouble sleeping or Kit just couldn't get enough cuddles. Quietly she walks to the nightstand and placed the plates on it, the boys wake up from the smell and noise. "Morning boys" she greets, "morning" they return and sit up to eat. Later Ramon was being taken to his new school, which was the same Kit went to when he was twelve: the Cape-Suzette elementary. Kit no longer goes of course but Molly does and now Ramon will too. Mr. Pomeroy recognized them when they arrived. "Ah if it isn't the Bruinwalds" he jokes, catching sight of Kit, "whoa Kit you sure have gotten tall" he comments and notices Ramón Grizzle, "and you have a son?" he gasps, Kit shook his head: a lot of people seem to be thinking they were related, "no Mr. Pomeroy, we adopted him, you see..." Kit began, telling how Ramon saved a pilot at the cost of being orphaned, predictably Pomeroy couldn't believe what he was seeing, "wow, I never thought I'd meet you" he compliments to Ramon, who blushes, "uh thanks" he responded, "and I'm sorry for your parents, I can see why Kit took you in" Pomeroy consoles, Kit blushed at the last part, Pomeroy assigned Ramon to be with Molly so he could adjust, "now be good Ramon, I've gotta get to my school and I'll meet you back home okay" Kit says, "yes sir" Ramon salutes, Pomeroy smiles at the exchange, to him they really do look related. School flew by fast for the kids. Kit and Rey met back at home, but they had to change in their air-force-cadet uniforms as they had a test to attend there. During the school hour Higher-for-Hire received a shipment of water-tanks intended for Ghafia, and Kit & Rey's superiors decided to assign them their first mission: escorting the Sea Duck, since the route Kit scouted took them through enemy-territory, the duo would be tasked with being bodyguards incase enemy-forces or air-pirates attack, they couldn't believe that and neither could their family. "Really Kit? you're gonna take an escort mission with Baloo?" Rebecca gasped, "that's what our bosses said, besides the war has brought a set of new regulations, they're firm believers in better-safe-than-sorry since Baloo will be flying through enemy-territory" Kit explained, he was calling with a superior's phone in their office, "well I don't like the idea about sending any of you to where you could die in, but I don't wanna disappoint our client either" Rebecca replies conflicted, "don't worry Ms. Cunningham, we've been able to look after ourselves as kids remember? and we're not that young anymore, we can handle it" Rey assures taking over, "okay, if you and your superiors insist" Rebecca conceded, "tell Baloo he can go on ahead, we'll meet him at the cliffs" Rey instructs and hangs up, "so how did it go?" the superior, a lacewing-man asked, "she said yes" Kit said happily, gaining a smile from the bug, "in that case lets get you set up in your planes" he said and leads the teens out and to the hangar area, where an albatross-man was prepping a pair of Lockheed P-38 Lightning-fighters: like the Conwing-L16 (and one of its inspirations the Fairchild C-82 Packet-transport-plane) the lightning-s had the exact same tail-design, known as the twin-boom design, and another unique thing that sets them apart from other fighters was that they have two engines mounted in the wings, also they had a nose-wheel instead of a tail-wheel, again like the cargo-plane. For weaponry they were equipped with Hispano M2© 20 mm cannons mounted in the nose and two M10 three-tube 4.5 in (112 mm) rocket launchers in each wing. These were the most commonly used fighters for escorts, "are these P-38 Lightning-s?" Kit guessed, ever being the walking airplane-encyclopedia, "you know it" the albatross said, clearly not needing to explain their intended roles or anything: Kit surprised all the superiors with his knowledge, so they found he didn't need to be filled in, "I figured these would be the ones we'll fly" Kit jokes climbing aboard his assigned Lightning, Rey doing the same in the other one and once they settled in they taxied out to the runway and sped off into the air. Back at Higher-for-Hire Baloo Riven and Ramon were done loading the cargo and were settling to fly off themselves. Ramon was excited as it would be his first cargo-run. "Now be careful you guys, I don't want ya to be shot down" Rebecca urged, "we'll be alright boss-lady" Baloo retorted and drives off, Kit and Rey meet up when they passed the cliffs, Kit waves from his fighter to Ramon who waves back. A mile through their flight they were talking, "so what is this mission suppose to be?" Baloo asks, "just an escort-mission, you'll never know when we'll run into the air-pirates again, or if the axis-nations will let us pass without trying to kill us" Kit informed, the Sea Duck was given civilian clearance over the opposing-territories, but that didn't mean they wouldn't be attacked: they might suspect them to be infiltrators or something like that, as for pirates, well they weren't on any side unless hired as mercenaries. Rey does a little corkscrew in anticipation, "well I'm ready" she proclaims, "show off" Kit teases, "oh yeah, how about a little race then?" Rey challenges, "you're on!" Kit taunts and both speed off, "crazy kids" Baloo and Riven joke in amusement. Ahead of the good-guys was the Iron Vulture patrolling for another careless sap in the hopes to loot. Since the second Great-War began, the pirate's plundering wasn't as frequent as they used to be. Most of the planes they attacked were either military ones that were armed themselves (and would sometimes have armed escorts) or were associates that were transporting military equipment. As a result most of the pirate's catches were just tech that they managed to adapt into their mother-ship, fighters and other items like the grapple-guns. Rarely did any plane carry something financial anymore. "Anything worth plundering yet Sadie?" Don Karnage asked bored, "not yet" Sadie answered also bored, just then Hal came bursting in excitably, "hey captain I picked up a transmission from the Sea Duck" he informs, Karnage perks up at this, "play it on the radio" he requested and Hal switches on the bridge's radio, "so we have to pass through Aridia to get to Ghafia, not gonna be easy" Riven's voice said, "don't worry Kit and me have gotten through worse obstacles" Baloo's voice retorted, "yeah Kit told me, I think my favorite is the one where you and he switched-brains from some mystical idol, man that must've been hilarious" Ramon's voice interjected which was new to the pirates, "you and Kit actually switched bodies once?" Riven wonders, "it sounds crazy but yes, however Becky and Karnage switched too, all from that same idol" Baloo answers, "oh man now I really wished I saw it" Ramon says prompting a scowl from Don: he remembers that escapade all too well (how woman cope with their bulging chests, carrying babies in them and wearing so much make-up was beyond him), he decided he's heard enough and switches the radio off, "where are we again Sadie?" he asks, "they said they were going through Aridia, we're not too far from there" Sadie informs, "hmm I suppose we could just harass our archenemies just for fun, whatever cargo they have they can keep, I need something to entertainment my most magnificent self" Karnage proposes and nobody objected, he spreads the word and the Iron Vulture lies in wait. Stay tuned for Daddy Cloudkicker, Chapter seven Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction